Angel's Love
by BrookStraz
Summary: Angel always loved him and promised him she'll never leave him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Angel's love

Rating: T+ mayb an M+ for later chapters

Full Cat: Romance, horror, adventure and action

A/N: Yeah, revamped it a little, so please, read and enjoy. And if you like please Review. Thank you! :)

Introductions part one: Letters

The fortress of my home, the resilient air temple, is being raided. I can hear them at the fortress' walls and the gate; we are being evaded by now enemy vampires.

As I write this many of my men, my soldiers scream in battle cry and are falling in agonising defeat by their heavy arsenal. My child, our secret child that I have not even told you, I could not divulge to you; please understand that I could not reveal our child. And why I cannot tell you its gender for if this letter is to fall in the wrong hands once I fall that it would be next.

I hope this letter reaches you my love. We are family of twelve plus one.

I love you Raziel, remember me well,

Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: please enjoy

Introductions part two: A thousand years later

As the rain falls in Nothgoth; I look up from this letter, I look out to the landscape, longing to go out into the rain. But As a vampire I cannot, to us the water is acid and will kill us within minutes of connection.

I can no longer cry, I have no water, I have no blood of my own, and thus I have to feed from humans regularly to preserve myself. She never had to feed. A Halfling vampire, she could have survived on blood but she had preferred human food.

I can still remember her sweet apricot, lavender and sunflower scent. She loved planting sunflowers, any flowers in fact. My brother's would tease her relentlessly, saying she was supposed to be a warrior. To that she would remark; 'I am a warrior, I fight when need be, not when I want to fight.'

This letter in my hands angers me. Emotion I long since recalled since she passed away. I hated her, but loved her, I hate her because she pulled away, distanced herself from me and in the end she was murdered by opposing vampires, traitors to her family's crown. As Kain, now lord of Nothgoth was back then a mere vampire student under the Lord of the Vampires. Seith Noel was the vampire lord a thousand years ago; he was murdered with his offspring.

Kain began to rise to power by slaying all that opposed him, slaughtering many vampires long with me and my brethren. Now Kain is Lord of Nothgoth. I and my brothers are his lieutenants. My father had us, while we, his children made our own territory and clans and fledglings.

I keep my thoughts to myself; I know my brothers feel the same way. Dumah, Rahab and Zephron know about my secret child, for so many years we have tried everything as to find a clue to where this child could be. A void has filled my heart, the woman I loved now dead, a child I shall never know. I would often wonder what the child would look like; I even drew pictures of what my child would look like.

I would picture this child as a girl, beautiful like her mother and confident like her father, I would imagine her to have her white hair and eyes, but with my strong features like my nose, and cheek bones. I would imagine her to have her mother's full smile.

A daughter I would love, to remind me of her mother.

Just like her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry I took a long time. Here's another chapter to my story, please enjoy and R&R, Thanks!

Chapter one: Slave girl

-Get back here!

I had to laugh. This tub of lard was nothing, I could still run circles around him and he wouldn't know.

Skimming across the dirt in the slave compound I had mastered every escape route to when I was being chased. I could duck and turn easily; I could easily bend and flex away from the saraphan guards.

This time though I had taken a loaf of bread from the kitchen and the cook went berserk. My name is Sin. Well that's what my friends call me any way. And the slave master as well, who dubbed me Sin because I cause a stir through the compound. And I was going to hell.

I guess I got a little too cocky because I screamed back "Catch me if you can tubs!" which drew attention to the guards, shit. I could hear them shouting and their footsteps fallowing me, looking behind was another mistake because one guard had cut me off and punched me strait in the chest and stomach. Completely and utterly winded me.

I cussed under my breath as the one who winded me pulled me up and hit me again, slapping me across the face. Causing my nose to bleed. "What shall we do with her?" one said, grabbing my face, "She should get a punishment." One breathed down my neck. "Put away the cane and treat the child." One peered. "Maybe we should rape her and show her whose boss." One piped in, then the slave master came, he had slapped the guard hard across the face.

"Idiot, she's a virgin! Untouched, Virgins get a higher price and we don't have that many virgins so you bastard fuck off." He said grabbing my arm tightly making me winch slightly. Taken me back to the virgin quarters the slave master threw me down onto the floor, immediately I felt his whip crack and lashed down onto the hard, scar flesh of my back.

I winched, sixteen lashes later he left, shouting at me saying I got it easy. I didn't move, nor did I shout, squirm, or cried. I can't remember the last time I cried, I don't remember how to cry. One of the other virgins came round the corner and into the hut. Her name was Eammalie. Sweet as a rose bud. As I just laid there while all the other virgins stroked my bald head.

All slaves are to be hairless due to vermin and lice and other creatures. There are few huts in the compound, the virgin huts, the mother's and their children huts, The children live with their mother's until ten years of age and if they are male they live in the boys hut until they are sixteen then they move to the men's hut. There they stay until they reach old age around 50 then move to the elder men's hut.

The young ten year old girls move out of the mothers and children hut, move into the virgins hut, or for breeding when they reach around sixteen they move back into the mother's and children's hut. When they are too old to breed they are moved to the elder women's hut. The elder's aren't as harshly treated as the younger generation. But they don't live in the lap of luxury either; some of the elder's are slaughtered to give blood to vampires, undercover. The gaurds dont want us to panic, but we know.

Eammalie looked concerned a little but she was the eldest virgin and she was the one who took me in and treated me like a sister. She knew I caused havoc in the camp. I always push my luck, which gives her great worry.

She sat next to me, patted my head softly, comfortingly, and handed me a piece of parchment paper, looking at the written words I smile softly, Canna, my old friend. Eammalie was one of the very few slaves who were allowed out of the compound. They were the most trusted slaves who always came back. Canna is not a slave, nor a mortal, he is a wolf lord, he can change his form human to a giant white wolf.

It's a long and complicated story. So I will leave that chapter til later, "Tonight." I relied the message happily. Tired, sore and pain seared my back, but I was happy.

A/N Hi! Again I'm sorry for taking so long but I hoped you'd enjoy this chapter. Won't be as long till I write the next chapter!


End file.
